


If I Could Reach Your Cloud

by TehRevving



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cock Ring, Edging, F/M, Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehRevving/pseuds/TehRevving
Summary: Literally just PWP where you edge the shit out of Iggy and then peg himHappy Birthday!Ignis x F!Reader. Edging. Cock Rings. Pegging
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	If I Could Reach Your Cloud

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to my favourite Strategist.

For how many hours had you been edging him? How many orgasms had you ruined? How many times had you forced him right to the precipice, only to then make the pleasure disappear?

At first, you’d forced him to keep track. Made him count by squeezing tightly on the thick ring nestled at the base of his cock every single time he made those desperate short moans that tell you he’s close. You relish in that sexy little groan and the clench of his teeth every time that you then deny him. After five times his words had started to slur, and by number six he had been utterly incoherent. You’re the only person that can do this to him, make the great Lucian strategist absolutely lose his mind. 

He looked incredible, even more so than usual. His full body flushed red, long limbs straining against restraints. His head thrown back against the pillows, tendons in his neck standing out as his jaw clenched tight. His messy hair falling in his face. His lean biceps bulging as he fights against his restraints, forearms struggling against the handcuffs that keep him tethered to the head of the bed. His stunning long legs flexing against the golden bar that keeps them spread apart. It gives you unrestricted access to his weeping, desperate cock and the purple plug that you’d ever so carefully worked inside of him just before your games began. 

Everytime that he shifts, every time that he tries to pull his hips away from your touch on his far too sensitive cock, it just pushes that plug further inside of him. He can’t escape. 

He’s wrecked, utterly destroyed. Even his groans are incoherent now, strangled cries as you stroke his cock and hold down his writhing hips as his body barrels towards a release that you’re not going to let it have. 

So as he clenches his teeth and groans through another ruined release. As you watch his cock jump and pulse heavily against its restraints, you decide that maybe he’s had enough. 

You wait for his body to calm down a little bit, watch him whine and struggle for a little bit. “You’ve done such a great job Love,” you smile at him and Ignis struggles to move his head to look at you. “I think you deserve a reward now, don’t you?”

He just moans and nods his head furiously. 

You watch him for a moment, knowing that even though the two of you discussed everything beforehand, that he might have actually forgotten what it is you mean to do to him. You telegraph your movements, making a big show of picking up the strap on from the other side of the bed and slowly attaching it to the harness already around your hips. It takes a while for his eyes to focus on you, to notice that you’re doing, to remember what it all means. 

You see the realisation cross his face, hear the way he groans and feel the way he shudders against the sheets. You know that’s permission enough. 

You reach down, opening up the lube and spreading it thickly on your silicone cock, making a show of it. You can see Ignis watching you with glazed over, frantic eyes, wishing desperately that it was your hand working carefully over his cock, working him towards an actual release. 

You gently easy the plug from him, deliberately pressing it against his prostate as you do. He sighs with relief once it’s out, but then continues to cant up his hips, making sure that you know he wants more. 

“You ready?” you smirk, carefully lining yourself up with his twitching, desperate hole. 

“Ring,” he groans, barely audible, barely understandable. 

You laugh and pet his thigh gently to reassure him. “Oh Iggy,” you laugh, “not just yet. We don’t want it to all be over before it even really begins now do we?”

He practically chokes on the groan that breaks through his lips, his cock throbbing at your words. You keep a hand on his hip to steady him, to steady yourself, and keep your other on his thigh to reassure him as you slowly begin to push inside. 

He takes you effortlessly, already stretched out from the plug. You’re still gentle with him though of course. He writhes against you, trying simultaneously to get away from and get closer to the sensation. The dildo you’re using is only small, big enough to reach what it needs to, but not so big that it’s difficult for him to take. You know it takes so much out of him being edged like this, so you want it to be as easy for him as possible. 

“You’ve done such a good job taking me,” you praise him as you sink in deep enough. You can hear him moan in response. You angle your hips slightly, pressing the tip of your dick right up against his prostate. The howl that he lets out is brutal, incredible and you watch his cock pulse heavily once more. 

You fuck him slowly, knowing that he can’t take too much. You thrust in and out of him, carefully avoiding and then ramming his prostate just so keep him on his toes, so he doesn’t know what’s coming. It doesn’t take long though until he’s at his limit and you can tell, when the chains between his arms start to rattle as his body shakes. 

“Are you ready Love?” you ask, smiling at him. You’re slightly out of breath yourself from how you’ve been fucking him, and his reactions of course turn you on to no end. He’s so hot when he’s desperate and needy, debauched just like this. 

He cries out as you wrap your hand around his oversensitive cock, holding it in place so you can carefully get the snaps of the ring underneath your fingers. You want to be more coordinated, to be fucking him while you release him, but there’s just no way you can manage it. 

You angle yourself so you’ll be hitting his prostate and then release the snaps around his cock. Ignis growls lowly as his cock is freed and then screams as you start fucking him. You’re still gentle, but you start hitting his prostate straight away, you know he won’t last. 

It barely takes any time, moments after the ring’s restrictions are lifted he’s gone. Thick heavy ropes of come land heavy on his stomach and chest. His cock jerks wildly from the force of his orgasm, from the force of your thrusts. He comes for what seems like forever. He moans your name, shaking against the sheets as you fuck him gently to prolong his pleasure while he continues to come buckets all over himself. 

You can tell when he’s finished because his whole body falls relaxed and boneless to the mattress. You pull out of him slowly, and then get you work cleaning him up. You slowly release his legs from their restraints, massaging his ankles where the straps were. You clean up the copious amount of cum from his skin, you wipe him clean and press kisses to his skin. You undo the cuffs, rub feeling back into his arms and then help lower them to his sides. 

You smile at him as he slowly opens his eyes. You can see the relief in them, how relaxed he is. He always works too hard, always takes on everyone else’s burdens. Sometimes he just needs to relax, to be taken so far out of his skin that he just can’t think about anything else. It’s the moments when he’s like this that you love, as you pull him to your chest and just let him bask in the afterglow that he deserves. Later he’ll take his revenge on you of course, but until then you plan to pamper him a little bit, Six knows he deserves it.

**Author's Note:**

> I mean, he's just so incredible isn't he? I want him to feel loved and secure, give him a moment to forget about all his responsibilities. 
> 
> What did you think?  
> Comments and Kudos Loved.  
> Come find me on Twitter and Tumblr as TehRevving


End file.
